The scam zone
at the ship it showes galaxion galaxion: hahaha engine to full power yes destroy the cul-de-sac then the narrator showes up narrator: looking familiar i certanly hope that you pay atention my friends because our story has reaches to our neverendler conclusion no longer can you switch the remote to say anything else now the eds are the only ones to stand in the way of the total anyliation , the villain made his move , only they can send galaxion to the scam zone then ed gigles edd: ok edd its now or never then eddy uses the telephone with kanker sign and they teleport behind the throne brain: well done eds now put the homing beacon on galaxions back and send him to THE SCAM ZONE eddy: now light up those toys then nothing happens edd: the heck galaxion: looking for these galaxion showes the rhynoplasty , the play cards and the future vision ed: ou ou galaxion: you future viewer helped me very much hahaha here uses it to see how am i going to destroy you eddy: soooo what was plan b again galaxion: you were going to use a dimenstion distabilaser yes well i have my own edd: but i still got the homing beacon galaxion: exactly then galaxion presses some buttons and appears the portal of the scam zone and sends the eds in it and the eds are shown in the scam zone edd: can you believe that guy galaxion knew what we were going to do he just wanted to rub our noses to the scam zone ed: i dont like being in the scam zone edd: you shouldnt ed because this is a prison ed: yeah but that hearing its annoying then edd and eddy sees something on ed back and panick edd: turn around ed eddy: galaxion put a bomb on your back while we were knock out then ed sees the bomb and drops its on the floor ed: geez what a jerk edd: we have to get out of here boys pronto then eddy uses the telephone at rolf sign and they teleport and then the scam zone explodes , at rolf place rolf: ed boys i found out what happened rolf has something for you then rolf gives the eds a dimensional device rolf: this shall help you send galaxion into the new scam zone edd: thanks rolf then the eds teleport back to the ship the eds sneak at the top of the spaceship brain: eds you survived eddy: yeah yeah now shut up edd: hey brain can you cause a acident so then we can put the homing beacon on galaxion brain: ok donut button ed edd and eddy donut button till we meet again then brain uses his powers and he dies and defects the ship galaxion: no no not in my moment of triumph the eds must somehow escaped i must find them and destroy them then edd puts the homing beacon on his back edd: thats it now lets get out of here then the eds teleport to the cul-de-sac eddy: what do we do now sockhead edd: i think i have an idea but its risky poiting at the sewer galaxion: there they are its showes the spaceship galaxion: i dont know how you escaped the scam zone eds but you will never escape my disantregrater eyes ahahaha then the eds run and ed hides begind come crated and the lasers shot the creates leaving a hole in the sewer and then eddy uses the telephone and they teleport into the sewer and they see a hole and they enter it they see some cave with johnny in it johnny: hey guys edd: johnny what are you doing here johnny: plank and i decided to look around and we found this strange toybox he points to a toybox edd: ok lets do this then edd grabes a cable and puts it at the toybox and puts the device at power and activates it and creates a hole and attracks galaxion to but he grabs a pipe galaxion: hahaha well played eds but once again im to strong and you have only seconds before , wait it cant be the ed toybox eddy: ed toybox , thats right jack and its our now go and find your own toys galaxion: hahaha perfect you have lend me right to the greatest prize of all soon your bothersome dimensional rift will close and i will take the toybox and the ones who can control it yesss ed: think of something quick guys i dont like how hes dressing mee with hes eyes then edd cames at galaxion face and showes him a paddble ball edd: very pity missing this toy galaxion its the most best yet galaxion: nonsense its useless edd: are you kidding me this one is great right guys eddy: yeah yeah ed: awesome galaxion: give it to me now edd: stay away from the big alien galaxion: no fair give it then galaxion tries to grab the toy but he falls and eddy laughs at him and its showes flames in his head and galaxion looks at him scared and he falls in the portal and the narrator appears narrator: and so our heroes save the world , our villain undone by his own greed it would seem a fitting conclusion but this is not the end oh no but meerly a beggining the overture if you will of some parts that will blow your ever loving mind , what is this mysterios toybox with its bizarre connection to eddy and ed , is galaxion truly defeated , will double d ever find true love, will eddy and ed be able to control their emerging powers or theyr ominous visions of the future a sign of tragedy to come i will see you in the next episode to respond all this questions and more but for now i leave you with this chilly conclusion the scene set back to the eds edd: what sucked from three floors and a septic tank eddy: there goes our playground edd: i wonder if our houses are now a dimensional prison ed: guys what are johnny and plank looking at pointing at johnny and plank who look shocked and they run and the eds see it to edd: oh my eddy: is that ... US poiting to three skeletons who look like them . to be continues